Prior to the present invention it has been customary practice to manufacture motor vehicles in a piecemeal fashion as the vehicle frame moves down an assembly line. The various chassis compenents, such as parts of the suspension systems, parts of the steering systems, elements of the driveline, and the power plant are added to the vehicle frame as it progresses from one station to the next along the assembly line. When the chassis is substantially complete, the vehicle body is secured to the frame. The various hydraulic systems, such as the brakes and power steering, are then charged with fluid. Finally, the vehicle is driven off the end of the assembly line and the front suspension and steering are aligned at a separate location.
Various modifications have been suggested for modernizing this manufacturing method of assembling vehicles. It has been suggested, for instance, that various portions of the vehicle frame and body to be preassembled and that these subassemblies be secured in place as the vehicle moves along the assembly line. Many of these subassemblies include large portions of the vehicle frame and are intended for attachment to other portions of the frame. With these suggested modifications, it has remained necessary to charge the hydraulic system of the power brakes and power steering with fluid after the vehicle is substantially complete. It has also been necessary to align the front suspension system and steering after the vehicle has been driven off of the assembly line.